


Moth in the Cage

by Chibieska



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: "You do not understand, we're from different worlds.""You're the one who does not understand."





	Moth in the Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Blood+ belongs to Prodution I.G.
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> (4) Based in manga
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The bars closed with a creak and Charles put the lock and padlock.

“What are you doing?” Riku asked confused, inside the small cage.

“What do you think?” The young Chevalier raised his eyebrows.

“That you're imprisoning me,” he ventured, but it was not exactly what he had asked.

“Right, now stay here until it all runs out.”

“I want to help you.” His hands wrapped around the bars.

“In case that you have forgot, you're a mere hostage. It's your job to sit and wait until someone rescues you,” Charles said dismissively.

“Is Saya-nee-chan coming?" The teenager's eyes flashed in anticipation, seeing his sister was one of the things he wanted most.

“This should end soon” the Chevalier touched his neck, instinctively adjusting his tie.

“When it's over, you'll come with us, right?”

Charles stared at the boy on the other side of the bars, the look he received was anxious and hopeful, and he felt totally exposed.

“Are you an idiot?” He smiled contemptuously. “If your precious Saya-nee-chan win, obviously I will not be alive.”

Riku's eyes widened as if he finally understood the situation.

“But we are friends, Saya-nee-chan will help you...”

“You still do not understand, we're not friends, you're just a hostage and...”

“If it's because before, I'm sorry.” Riku's hand went through the bars and gripped the Chevalier's thin fingers. He still regretted being frightened by the boy's actions and making a wrong impression. “But don’t say that we are not friends, I want to be with you. I want us to see the moths together, and I want to tie your ties and...”

Charles felt his eyes wet. When had he heard so warm and kind words? What was the last time someone genuinely worried him? Riku made him feel things he did not even know how to feel. And that made him happy and scared.

He wanted so badly to accept those words, to let those feelings flow inside him, but he was just a monster.

“Stockholm syndrome is what it’s called” Charles did not remember the name exactly. “It is not so unusual kidnapping victims sympathize with their captors” the words spat bitterly.

“It’s nothing like that, I like you, Charles” the words were firm.

“We live in different worlds,” it sounded more painful than he'd expected. Then he pulled Riku’s hand, undoing the contact.

Charles walked away, without smiling, he had a mission to accomplish and never see Riku again.

“Understand you” Riku grabbed the bars and screamed as loud as he could so that Charles could hear him down the hallway. “I'll never leave you, nor will I let anyone do anything to hurt you, not even Saya-nee-chan. I'll protect you.” Riku felt his throat ache as he screamed, but the Chevalier needed to understand, no matter if they were from different worlds or fought on different sides, they had a link and Riku would protect that with his life if necessary.

Charles did not answer, he headed down the hallway while tears washed his face, he was weak, and he cried too much. He wanted to have the strength and determination of the teenager, but he knew he had not. In the end, it did not matter if it was Riku who was behind the bars, Charles was imprisoned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
